A small thanks for a large gesture
by Gymnast204
Summary: ONESHOT. My interpretation of a missing scene from the end of the 7th book. SPOILER WARNINGS FOR SEVENTH BOOK!


_**Disclaimer:**_ I, in no means own Harry Potter or it's characters/storylines. All belongs to J.K

Rowling.  
A/N: I thought back on the seventh book, and the scene in the dark forest..and I thought that Narcissa Malfoy played a large part in the outcome of events, considering she risked everything by lying to Voldemort. Please enjoy and Review, but no flames please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A small thanks**

Harry looked over from his bench where he sat with Luna. He spotted the Malfoy's sitting together, no one noticing them at all. Harry thought back to the Dark Forest when Narcissa had lied to the Dark Lord, taking her own life and the lives of her family with her when she made the decision to tell Voldemort that Harry was dead. It was because of her that the downfall of Voldemort was a success. She 'got the ball rolling' as the muggle expression is often used. He did not want to think what things would be like now if she had told the truth. How many more would have been lost? He didn't want to think about it, for too many had been lost already. A lump rose in his throat at the thought of the recent deaths. But he quickly regained his composure. 'Now is not the time' he said to himself. He knew what needed to be done.

Harry got up and walked over to the table where the Malfoy's sat. They didn't seem to notice his approaching footsteps.

Harry hesitated before speaking. Was this necessary? He asked himself. Was it really important? Harry looked around the room. No one will ever have to suffer Voldemorts reign of terror ever again. With that thought, he did not hesitate this time before he spoke.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

All the Malfoy's turned to look at him. Draco avoided Harry's eyes. Lucius simply got up and walked away, followed quickly by Draco. Narcissa however, sat with curiosity. With confidence he continued to speak his mind, regardless of whatever reaction he may get in return.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I just wanted to thank you...for what you did out there in the forest...if you hadn't, I'm sure we both wouldn't be here right now."

The sneer on her face which was, by now, almost an instinctive reaction to Harry; disappeared, replaced by a look which was indescribable. Being thanked seemed to be something she was very much unaccustomed to.

"I only had the welfare of my son in mind Potter. Don't get it through your arrogant little head that I ever gave a damn about you!" She spat.

He had expected something like this, actually, he didn't actually expect any type of response from her. Satisfied enough, he turned and started walking back to join Luna. Then he heard a quiet voice speak from behind him

"Potter?"

Harry turned around. The voice had come from Narcissa Malfoy. She had her head lowered. Her white-blonde hair falling around her face, concealing any facial expression from Harry. Her tone of voice had changed from its usual bitchy, arrogant tone. To one which almost shook with an emotion which could only be described as..gratitude?. A tone of which he would never imagine could come from the woman who, for a long time, had wanted him dead.

"You did well Potter..against the Dark Lord... my son and my family will live long lives because of what you have done... I am..grateful."

With that, she quickly got up and left to join her son and her husband at the end of the hall, she didn't meet Harry's eye as she brushed past him. Stunned at this display of gratitude from Narcissa, he stood there for a moment watching the Malfoy's across the room, who were now walking together out of the great hall.

Then Harry remembered that Luna was still sitting by herself on the bench, so he walked back and joined her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! I hoped you liked it! But please, no flames!!


End file.
